Butterflies
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Natsu has butterflies in his stomach and is trying to make them go away. Will the Fairy Tail Crew help him out on this. NaLu/ Small Gruvia part. One-Shot, maybe Two-Shot if ya want.


**My 1st naLu fic! YAY! NALU! NALU! NALU!**

**Hope you enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**

**I'm sure there are mistakes, don't comment just to say "You Blah Blah and forgot the Bla Blah" please. But please comment and enjoy!**

* * *

"I need more fire!" a certain pink haired dragon slayer yelled. "I need fire!" he yelled at the bar again as he swallowed down some fire that was on a torch. Mira ran up to him and handed him a plate with a pan over it, she lifted the pan and Natsu saw a camp fire on the plate and quickly at it. Natsu waited a minute and he looked at his stomach and then slammed his fist on the bar and yelled "DAMNIT!"

"Natsu" Erza yelled as she came up to him "why are you chowing down on so much fire today?" she asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, angry he's taking up so much of Mira's time that she isn't able to get her Strawberry Cake.

Natsu swallowed more fire then said "To get rid of the Butterflies" and then kept eating the fire Mira keeps bringing him.

"Flame Brain ate some butterflies? I know he has an appetite but to eat a bug?" Grey said coming up beside Erza, with his shirt off that he unconsciously stripped off.

"No, Popsicle" Natsu said, not even bothering to turn around from his Fire Meal. "I don't remember eating butterflies but I was talking to Lucy about this feeling in my gut and she said I have butterflies in my stomach so I'm trying to burn them alive by eating fire and quit this feeling."

Mira sat another plate down with things on fire and leaned up against the bar counter. "That's just an expression, it means you're nervous" she said as she relaxed a little.

Erza smiled, getting an idea in her head and came up to Natsu "When do you get this feeling?" she asked.

Natsu thought about this after finishing his meal and said "Every time I was around Lucy after our mission" Natsu's eyes then widen and stood up fast "Lucy fed me butterflies, didn't she!?" Natsu yelled getting a little angry. "What to do for payback?" he said as he started to think of ways to feed Lucy some sort of bug.

Grey then hit Natsu's head and yelled "No, Dumbass! She means you're nervous around Lucy!"

Natsu rubbed his head and look at Grey "Why should I be?"

"Cause you liiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy, the flying blue cat, said with rolling his tongue and flying above Natsu.

Mira squealed happy NaLu might finally happen! "Did anything happen to you and Lucy recently?" she asked.

"Umm…no, not really" Natsu said, kind of wanting to know what this feeling was fast.

"They Smooched~~" Happy said, flying around him again, mimicking people kissing.

"Yall Kissed?" Grey asked with a smirk appearing on his face and an eyebrow rose.

"Y-Yeah" Natsu said, now thinking why he stuttered on that and why he's blushing. "What of it?"

"Ever think that you liked Lucy? I mean 'Like Like' or even Love her?" Erza said, sitting beside Natsu.

"Uhhh.." Natsu trailed off. "Do I love Lucy?" he thought out loud and blushed when he realized what he said.

"I think you do" Grey teased, poking Natsu in the arm. "Might as well admit it, everyone in the guide except you and Lucy knows."

"No they don't!" Natsu yelled.

"YEAH WE DO!" the whole guide yelled, apparently listening to them.

Natsu was taken back in shock but then started to think. "I am protective of her, like all my nakama, but she's different, like I need to protect her. I do like being around her a lot, even more than when I was little and wanted to be around Lisanna" he kept thinking out loud, not even realizing it.

"Always following her" Grey Noted.

"Never on a job unless you're with her" Mira added.

"Asked her to be you're partner when you knew her for a day or two while you didn't ask any of us, who you've known since childhood" Erza added in.

"Breaking into her house ALL THE DAMN TIME!" Gajeel shouted from across the room, hearing everything with his super human scenes.

Natsu blushed, realizing he thought out loud again and his friends listed more reasons how he shows he loves her. "I-I" he started then gulped "I guess I do…" he said but then jumped in surprised hearing Mira's loud squealing that came soon after. "Why am I getting these 'butterflies' now?"

"Because of the kiss" Erza said bluntly. "Her kissed must have risen your feeling out of your denseness and started showing it and you became nervous, not wanting to mess anything up, without you knowing."

Natsu then slammed his head on the bar counter. "I wonder how she's feeling about this after the kiss" he said out loud to no one in particular.

"No time to think like that" Grey said and he pushed Natsu out of his seat and began pushing him out of the guide.

"What? Why? Where we going?" Natsu began to ask.

"You're going to confess to Lucy" Erza said as she gave her 'Do-it-or-Die' look. Natsu blushed and was about to protest but Erza smirked and said first "Unless, you want someone else to get her."

At that, Natsu ran out the door as fast as he could, without thinking just on impulse. With nothing to push on anymore, Grey fell down face first but got back up in nothing but his underwear on. "I'll get him for that."

"Grey" Erza said calmly and when he faced her, she pointed down and Grey saw he was no totally naked. Grey's whole body turned red as he blushed then picked up his clothes to cover his crotch then ran to the bathroom to put on his clothes.

"Does this mean Juvia won't have a Rival for Grey-sama's heart?" Juvia asked, talking in that same third person view. Erza nodded, and Juvia started jumping/dancing out of joy. Mira, behind the counter, was now thinking of a way to get her Gruvia plan going.

Natsu was in front of Lucy's house faster than he expected but he gulped and jumped to her window and went inside. She had apparently just gotten out of the shower and just got dressed because her hair was wet. He can't blame her, their last mission, the one they kissed on, they got covered in some stick stuff and she did say she was going to take 15 showers when she got home. "Yo" he said as he waved hi to her.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said as sat on her bed, drying her hair with her towel. She had gotten used to Natsu coming in her room, uninvited, long ago. She figures, if someone should break in, it should be her best friend. And if someone tries to rob or kidnap her at night, he'd protect her. "I'm about to go to the guide" she said as she dried her hair. "How are those butterflies?" she asked in a giggle, remembering he took her seriously when she said that.

"Well…they're not butterflies" Natsu said in a jokingly, annoyed tone. "Lucy shouldn't lie" he said jokingly again.

Lucy giggled again and she got up went to her dresser and started to fix her hair. "I'm sorry, Natsu" she said, deciding to play along.

"It's fine, they told me what it really was" he said as he sat on her bed.

"And what's that?" she asked

"I'm nervous…to be around you" he said and then Lucy turned around from her dresser and looked at him. He saw she had a little blush on her face and curious to what he means. Natsu got up and began to walk slowly to her as he spoke "Apparently, without me even knowing, me wanting to be with you, wanting you as a partner, wanting to be in your presence were things to say something. Now that I think about it, it's always been true" he said as he got right in front of her and leaned down till their faces were an inch apart. "I love Lucy" he finished as he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

He didn't really know what to expect as a reply but was shocked to feel her arms around his neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss even more. But they soon parted soon after and Lucy spoke first "I love you too, Natsu" she said as she laid her head on his chest. "I've had the butterflies too. Ever since I kissed you."

"That's when mine started too" he said as he laid his chin on her head. "Didi you know the guide knew about 'Us' before we did?"

She pulled back some and laughed "I can see that, happening. They join in the conversation you were having with Mira about the feeling?"

"It was with Grey, Erza, _and_ Mira" he corrected with a laugh as she punched him slightly "but yeah, the whole guide."

"Well, I guess we should get down there, to give them the thing they've wanted to see" Lucy said as she back from the hug and went to his side to grab his left hand in her right. "C'mon, they're be mad if we keep them waiting" she giggled then ran down the street, sharing they great news.

* * *

**I hopedyou all liked it! Plase review!**

**I'm thinking of putting the mission they were on when the kiss happened on the next chapter, tell me if yall want to see it! Might put some other couples' hints in it.**


End file.
